Taken By Darkness
by SSJ4girlfan725
Summary: When a simple mother finds a mysterious wrapped box and opens it, she is taken by an ancient and powerful evil, that sends the entire planet into a time of despair as well as threatening to send the whole galaxy into a new era of darkness. On Hiatus


**Author's Notes**

Okay! I have decided to redo this one way earlier than I had planned not because I'm stuck on Broken Destiny but because I need a change since I been working on the next few chapters of Broken Destiny as well as the first one of A Prince's Redemption which I don't feel like putting up yet since I don't think they're done, but that's just me. So here's my second try on this story, and hopefully it'll end up better than the last try and not need a third. :D

_**Character's thoughts, dreams, flashbacks, etc.

* * *

_

**Chapter 1: Birthday Party**

There is a place like the one we know, in a universe that looks similar to ours; but their history has taken a different path from the one we know and so has ended up at a different outcome. Long before either place existed, they were one but the time came for a great explosion that sent both flying so far apart that ours was thrown from their universe. When all was over and clear, the two worlds began to return to each other, but there was a wall that stopped them and so they remained beside each other and unable to touch. In that place, there are forces that are called The Powers, which are the source of life and allow the free flowing of powerful and incredible forces for the use of those who learn to wield them or are born able. With theses forces known and able to be used, creatures that remain in legends or myths in our world live and breathe among the inhabitants of theirs, the good and the bad. And so, this is where the story begins that changed the course of that world's history yet again. It begins on a nice spring morning, on a planet called Arrakis and just a little after one of the two suns has risen over the horizon. From a little house on the outskirts of the small town of Torance, a woman's voice is heard calling for her son.

"Kyle!" shouted a young woman from the bottom of the stairs. She was of average height with long black hair, neatly pulled back into a ponytail, that almost reached her waist, and her beautiful emerald eyes held a smile in their depths. Her outfit was a long green skirt and a white, short-sleeved top. '_He can be so hard to get up sometimes.'_ she thought. "Kyle it's time get up and get ready! We have to be at your uncle's soon!" she called again.

"Coming!" Kyle called down the stairs. Soon after that, he came running down the stairs with his spiky black hair slightly messed up and his pants and short-sleeved shirt a little untidy from being put on in a rush. He was a little bit taller than his mother with a medium build and hazel eyes. "Ok, ok, I'm ready mom" he said, noticing that she is already dressed. "Where's Melanie and dad?" he asked scanning the living room and kitchen.

"They're already at your Uncle Brian's house. Now come on and get your shoes on and lets go!" she replied, grabbing a box off a near-by table and opening the door letting the warm, spring morning air blow in. Then she hurried out the door and ran down the street dodging and weaving in between and around other people and animal drawn carts. After a short while of running they stopped in front of a slightly older looking house with a garden out front full of blooming Greellas, Phebeds, Lycopsens, and Keptrixtan, their combined aroma attracting flocks of Humzees, Flitterwiklees, Flifflifuns, and bunches of Buzzers. The woman went up to the door and knocked.

"Kanis? Kyle? Is that you?" a male voice called from inside.

"Yes Brian, it's us." she responded, walking inside and looking around. "Hmm, I like what you guys have done to the room, the streamers, balloons, and flowers are very good." she commented.

"Thanks Kanis. Amy, Kylie, and your David and Melanie helped put everything up." Brian said, he was a larger man with brown hair and blue eyes sitting on the couch by the door.

"Well that's good that you had help." Kanis said smiling and putting the box down by a few others on a table; then heading to the kitchen "Speaking of Amy and Kylie, how are all of you?" she asked from the kitchen.

"Oh they're good and so am I, thanks for asking. How are you?" he asked getting up and picking up a book, then going and sitting back down.

"I am good thank you. By the way, where are Amy, David, Kylie and Melanie?" she asked looking around the corner of the kitchen wall so that she could see the room that Brian was in.

"Oh, Amy left a while before you got here and the two little ones are out back playing. I think David went into the bedroom to get something a bit ago" he replied looking up from a book he was skimming through.

"Oh, ok, just wondering. Where did Amy go?" she asked. Just then Kyle walked in, breathing heavily from running.

"Hey Uncle Brian, how've you been doing?" he asked in between breaths.

"Oh, hey kiddo, I'm good, how've you been? You look pretty good; I swear one of these days you're going to pass up your old man" he said grinning and putting down the book. He turned back towards where Kanis was, forgetting about the book beside him. "What are you feeding this boy? Miracle Grow?" he asked in a teasing tone as Kyle went over to sit down on one of the empty chairs, she just looked around the corner and smiled.

"So how old are you now Kyle?" he asked, noticing the book and getting up to return it to its original place.

"I'm 15, remember? You were at my birthday 3 weeks ago." he replied, laughing

"Oh yeah, that's right." Brian replied with a thoughtful look on his face. "You grow up too fast." He got up and walked to the kitchen doorway and leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed. "Oh and sorry Kanis, I almost forgot, Amy went to get Luke."

"Ok, I thought that might be the case. Are Jessica and Lance coming with Luke as well?" she asked while searching for something in the cupboards.

"Um, I'm not sure, she said that she would try to get herself and Lance here in time but she wasn't sure. They do live quite a ways away, but Lance sounded really excited about it so I think that the chance might be a little higher. I think that he's pretty excited about getting to see his favorite younger cousin." he said with a smile and looked back at Kyle, still sitting in the chair.

"Lance might be coming?" Kyle asked excitedly, his eyes lighting up with anticipation. "But wait, I'm his only younger cousin." He said frowning.

"He might be here, but it's not a certain thing, and yes, I know, I was just kidding with you." Brian laughed. Kyle just sighed and shook his head.

"Hey sleepyhead, get enough sleep?" a man asked, messing Kyle's hair up even more by knuckling his head. "Where's your mom?" he asked entering the room carrying a box of stuff. He was a taller man wearing a white shirt with tan pants with spiky black hair, a medium build and hazel eyes.

"In here, David." Kanis called from the kitchen.

"Hey dad, yeah I'm pretty sure I got enough" Kyle replied with a sheepish grin while rubbing his head. Just then there as a bang, the sound of running feet, and waves of laughter, followed by two young girls who ran into the room and jumped up on one of the larger chairs giggling crazily.

"Now what have you two been up to?" David asked with a suspicious smile.

"Nothing Daddy" said Melanie. She had black shoulder length hair that hung loosely around her face, its slightly ruffled appearance making her large emerald eyes even more striking.

"Yeah, nothing at all Uncle David" the other girl agreed in between her giggles. She had light brown hair that came down to her chin and piercing blue eyes, which were as wild with laughter as Melanie's.

"Surrrrrre. Melanie, I hope you and Kylie didn't cause any trouble," he said walking into the kitchen with the box and handing it to his wife, who set it on top of another box in the corner.

"Do you need any help Kanis, or are you almost done? Brian asked, uncrossing his arms and walking further into the kitchen.

"Actually, I'm completely done, but thanks for the offer." she said walking past him and into the room. " There wasn't all that much to do in the first place, but what we need now is the guest of honor."

"Amy should be here any minute with him." he said, following her out of the kitchen. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Brian called walking over to the door.

"Delivery. You ordered a guest of honor?" the person said in a laughing tone.

"Oh, ok, just give us a second Amy." he answered. "Okay everybody, get into your positions." He whispered. "We're ready now, you can bring him in," he said after a short bit. A woman who was the same height as her husband, Brian, with medium length, blond hair and blue eyes, wearing a light purple skirt and white long-sleeved shirt.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" everyone yelled as Amy led Luke into the room.

"Woah! Talk about surprises and surprise parties, this is pretty good" he said with a bewildered look on his face as he scanned the smiling faces and the room, he looked a lot like his brother David but not as tall and with blue eyes.

"Ok Luke, enough gawking and let everyone else out there come in too," Amy said, pulling Luke through the door, setting a few wrapped boxes by the other ones and then following Kanis to the kitchen.

"Hey cuz! What's up? It's been ages since I saw you last. Sorry bout missing your B-Day bash, hope you had fun anyway." a very excited teenage boy called to Kyle as he walked in after Luke. He looked like a taller version of Kyle with the same spiky black hair and hazel eyes.

"Lance! You made it! I can't believe it! I'm doing great, how bout you?" Kyle said jumping up from where he was sitting and running to where Lance stood in the doorway.

"I'm doing alright. Good to hear that you're the same." he said back. They walked back over to where Kyle had been sitting earlier and sat on the floor.

"Where's your mom? Didn't she come with you?" Kyle asked curiously looking back at the doorway.

"Oh, she came half way but had to leave so I got to spend some quality time with Uncle Luke." he said.

"What'd you and him do this time?" Kyle asked in a laughing tone.

"Oh we just played cards while I was at his place." he responded rolling his eyes. "Sounds exciting doesn't it?" he asked sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, LOADS of fun" Kyle said laughing.

"Well I had fun. I love playing cards." Luke said from the other side of the room looking slightly hurt.

"I do too, but playing for about 5 hours every day for the last 3 days can really kill most peoples enthusiasm for the game." He said and mimicked being hung by the neck.

"Ok you two, you'll have time to catch up and complain later, now's the time to come in here and sing. Then we'll have cake and ice cream," Amy said looking around the corner from the kitchen.

"Yeah! Cake!" they both said at the same time, getting up and running into the kitchen.

They all sang happy birthday to Luke, had ice cream and cake and said their goodbyes, though some were more unwilling than others, as they all left. David, Kanis, Kyle, and Melanie left just as the second sun was setting over the horizon. They all walked into the house and set down their stuff, while Kanis and Kyle walk into the kitchen, followed shortly by David carrying a worn out but still chattering Melanie.

"That was so much fun! We have to do that again soon! I really liked the part when Lance smashed a piece of cake in Kyle's face, that was funny." she chattered laughingly while Kyle just sighed and then shook his head.

"You and Kylie both thought that that was pretty funny." He said looking at her with a frown.

"Well it was!" she responded innocently.

"I'm going to go sit sown in the living room" he said in a tired tone.

"Okay. But I think that someone else needs to go sit down as well," he said looking at Kanis.

"I'm fine, but if you insist, I guess I will." she said as she walked into the living room after Kyle and followed by David with Melanie who had finally settled down a bit.

"Hey mom, did you forget to bring one of the presents?" Kyle asked curiously holding up a box wrapped in some sort of black shiny paper.

"Nope, I checked and made sure that I had them. Is it yours David?" she asked.

"No, I don't wrap things and especially not in black." he said back.

"Well it's not mine either and it wasn't there when we left this morning," Melanie said eyeing the box.

"Hm, wonder where it came from since nobody remembers it?" David wondered out loud.

"I don't know where it came from but I know where it's going." Kyle said looking at a tag on the box.

"Huh? Well where's it supposed to go then Kyle?" Kanis asked walking over to get a better look at it.

"Well, judging by this tag, it's supposed to go to you, mom" he answered, inspecting the curious wrapping paper.

"Really?" she asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Yeah. See here? It says 'to Kanis' right here on this tag." He walked over and showed her the tag.

"Hm. Does it say who it's from?" she looked at the tag and turned it over.

"Nope, just who its for." He said shrugging.

"Hm, well I guess I might as well open it then" she said reaching for the box and then looking it over, shaking it slightly.

"Dear, I don't think that you should open it." David said, putting Melanie down on the chair beside him.

"Why not? It looks harmless enough." She replied in an assuring tone.

"I know, but I have a bad felling about it, a really bad feeling." He walked over to her and put his hand on hers and looking her in the eye.

"David, it'll be fine, trust me. I think that you're just tired, after all, we've all had a long day." she smiled and looked at Kyle and Melanie too.

"I guess you're right." He sighed and walked back over to where Melanie was. "Come on sweetheart, time for bed." He said, picking Melanie up.

"Okay Daddy. Night Mommy, night Kyle." She said as she yawned.

"Night Melanie." Kanis responded and then began pulling off the paper it was wrapped with; once that was off she took the lid and opened it.

At once there was a screeching sound, followed by maniacal laughter as swirling black smoke burst forth from the box and enveloped Kanis, causing the ground to begin to shake violently. As her family watched in horror, the roof was ripped off by the growing storm outside and the cloud that had Kanis in it rose into the sky, inking out all light as its evil blackness spread.

* * *

Okey dokey! Now that was a job and a half! Phew! It was like trying to fix, well, something that couldn't really be fixed, but had to almost be completely redone. Also, sorry about the beginning explanatory part, I know it was short and a little confusing but I was grasping at straws trying to explain the world that this story is taking place in. Also, I didn't want to leave it at a dead end like the first version but this was only a 'revise' round, not a 'write next chapter and stuff' round. So anyway, I hope that it's better this time around and please R&R :D


End file.
